The subject matter described herein relates to vehicle base stations, and more particularly to a vehicle base station that includes a platform for loading material on one or more autonomous vehicles such as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or the like.
Autonomous vehicles have found increased utility in industrial, law enforcement, and military applications. Examples of autonomous vehicles include drone aircraft and robotic vehicles. Some autonomous vehicles are powered, at least in part, by batteries. Thus, battery power provides a meaningful limitation on the ability to use autonomous vehicles in a persistent fashion, particularly in remote locations. Accordingly, systems and methods to enable autonomous vehicles to remove batteries or other payload and reload fresh batteries or other payload may find utility.